Sonic Adventure 2
Sonic Adventure 2 is a video game for the Sega Dreamcast developed and published by Sega and released in 2001. After the success of Sonic Adventure, Sonic Adveture 2 was released for Sonic's 10th anniversary. Johnny gave two more reviews on the second installment of the adventure series. Info Sonic Adventure 2 was developed as the 10th anniversary for the Sonic franchise. As the last Sega console Sonic game, critics and fans were moved by the effort put into the installment, but not as much as Sonic Adventure due to the fact that it was released 5 months after Sega discontinued the Dreamcast. Gameplay Single player Gameplay takes place between two different points of view storylines, the "Hero" story and the "Dark" story; the player has the option of advancing in either one or the other at any time. The "Hero" story features Sonic, Knuckles, Tails and the non-playable Amy, while the "Dark" story features Shadow, Rouge and Doctor Eggman. Each hero character plays similarly to their respective dark character and vice versa. Levels advance in order for each storyline, come between each of the playable characters. Levels featuring Sonic or Shadow are designed in much the same way as they were in Sonic's levels in Sonic Adventure,[2] where the player's primary objective is simply to get to the end of the level. Levels with Tails or Dr. Eggman allow the player to control a mechanized robot walker and generally blast their way to the end, much like E-102 Gamma's stages in Sonic Adventure. Knuckles and Rouge are required to scour their levels for shards of the Master Emerald (with the exception of 2 stages where they must find keys into Eggman's base and 1 stage where Chaos Emeralds are located), again, much like Sonic Adventure. Interspersed between the levels are various bosses, which one particular character must fight. The main story line can only be finished when both "Hero" and "Dark" story modes are finished, and an extra story feature is revealed where the player must use all the characters to beat it. Within Action Stages, players collect rings and defeat enemies, with a timer counting the time spent within the level. At the end of each stage, the player is given a score based on the number or rings collected and time spent within the level. The less time is used and the more rings obtained, the higher the score is. The player is also given a rank-based performance, a letter grade that is either A, B, C, D, or E, with A being the highest and E being the lowest. Irrelevant to any other factors, an A Rank is automatically awarded to players that complete any score-ranked mission with all of the rings from that level in the player's possession. There are five missions within each Action Stage; in order to obtain the second mission, the player must complete the first one, to unlock the third, the second mission must be finished, and so on. In order from first through fifth, the missions are to complete the level, collect 100 rings, find a "lost Chao" using the Mystic Melody upgrade, finish within a time limit, and complete a "Hard mode" version of the Action Stage. Emblems are also given within the game; there are 180 Emblems in total. In order to gain all 180 Emblems, players must defeat every mission within every stage, achieve an A rank in all stages and missions, etc. After collecting all 180 Emblems, the player unlocks an extra level 3-D Green Hill level, a remake of Green Hill Zone from the original Sonic the Hedgehog game. Two-Player Mode The characters from the Two-player mode of Sonic Adventure 2: Battle''Unlike its predecessor, ''Sonic Adventure 2 has a two-player mode. Like the single player mode, 2P Player has action racing (Sonic/Shadow levels), treasure hunting (Knuckles/Rouge levels) and shooting (Tails/Dr. Eggman levels). Each type of stage is played split-screen except for the shooting stages. The conditions for winning in each type are as follows: *'Action Race' - The player who reaches the Goal Ring first wins. *'Treasure Hunt' - The first player to find two pieces of the Master Emerald wins. *'Shooting' - The first player to reduce their opponent's health gauge to zero wins. Shadow in Kart RacingThere is also a Kart Racing mini-game in the two-player mode, but the player will have to clear the Kart Stages in the Hero and Dark stories in order to enable Kart Racing in 2P Play. In the two-player mode of the GameCube port, Sonic Adventure 2: Battle, along with action racing, treasure hunting, shooting, and Kart Racing, there's also Chao Racing, Chao Karate and a random mode that chooses the characters and stages for you. Along with the six main characters of the game, the two-player mode has some unlockable characters that are exclusive to 2P Play. In the Dreamcast version, these include: Amy Rose (playable after beating all of Sonic's levels with an "A" rank), Metal Sonic (playable after beating all of Shadow's levels with an "A" rank), Tikal (playable after beating all of Knuckles' levels with an "A" rank), Chaos 0 (playable after beating all of Rouge's levels with an "A" rank), a Chao (playable after beating all of Tails' levels with an "A" rank), and Big (playable after beating all of Eggman's levels with an "A" rank). In the GameCube version, all of these characters are already playable, though Big is replaced by a Dark Chao. Another exclusive to the two-player mode is alternate costumes. In the Dreamcast version, the player could unlock special costumes for each of the six main characters by completing all of their respective missions. These costumes originated from Phantasy Star Online, an online RPG series that was also developed by Sonic Team. Also on the Dreamcast version were seasonal costumes for Halloween and Christmas, only available when playing two-player mode on 31 October (Halloween costumes) and Christmas Day (Christmas costumes). The GameCube port also has alternate costumes, which are different from the Dreamcast version and can be obtained after clearing all of a character's missions with an "A" rank. Sonic Adventure 2 Battle Sonic Adventure 2 Battle is port of the original game. Originaly, this was Sonic's first official debut on a Nintendo console. As it is a port of a game from the Sega Dreamcast, a high tech console, to the Nintendo Gamecube , a console lower in said specs, the port was received poorly. While the lighting is actually superior to it's original, inferior models, graphics, design, glitches, and controls made the port suffer. SomecallmeJohnny Johnny originally did a review of the game, but took it down as he thought it was not worthy enough for a game such as this. He would go on to include it in his Marathon of Sonic as the second game reviewed. The story was criticized for being edgy, but he still said it was better than the first Adventure. The graphics and music received high praise, but the multiple playstyles, of which only 1/3 were enjoyable, got slammed. This led to his conclusion that the game was fun overall, but said it had not aged well. Due to it's mixed viewpoint, yet still strong positive aspects, an estimate score goes around 7/10. SGBLikesToPlay Johnny and Elliot played this game as one of the earliest LP's they did. Johnny has removed the LP from the channel so him and Elliot could redo it. Johnny, Elliot and Matt are now playing it again. Originally Elliot played the whole game but in the new LP Johnny played the Sonic/Shadow levels, Matt played the Knuckles/Rouge levels and Elliot only played the Tails/Eggman levels. Category:Sonic the Hedgehog Category:Games Reviewed by Somecallmejohnny Category:Video Games Category:BSC Category:Sonic the Hedgehog Category:Games Reviewed by Somecallmejohnny Category:Video Games Category:BSC